Girl Meets A New World
by ctaylor95
Summary: Now that graduation is over with Maya now thinks she might still have feeling for Lucas will her and Riley still be friends? and also is Riley really going to marry Lucas if so how will she tell her parents the great new?Find out all in this story!


I do not own gmw-So if you're not caught up already then go ahead and read my last story girl meets senior graduation part 1, 2, and 3. We left off at Maya came to the decision to tell both Lucas and Riley how she truly feels.

Maya:You're right no more secrets this is it it's now or never.

Then Josh walks in the halls and sees Maya and Farkle

Josh:Maya?

Maya:Omg josh!

She quickly wipes her tears away and smiles at him

Farkle:Hey Riley's Uncle!

Josh:Sup Farkle!

Josh then gives Farkle a high five and then he goes to Maya and gives her a hug she then holds on to him tightly and that's when Farkle knew they needed to be alone

Farkle:Hey I'll catch you guys at the cafe shop later smackle is waiting for me right now bye!

Maya:Okay bye!

Josh:Bye!

Maya then stops hugging Josh and she looks at him

Josh:Congrats on graduating today!I guess this means we will be going to the same school now

Maya:Oh thanks and yeah I guess you're right

Josh:So why did you leave the stage so quickly you looked upset

Maya then stares into Josh's eyes and she get teary eyed because his concern for her shows that he cares for her

Maya:It was just a bit overwhelming I guess

Josh:Oh I see we'll you have me now…

Maya then smiles at him with a big smile

Josh:I mean...you know what I mean..

Maya:Hmm do I know?(she says with a little sarcasm)

Josh then laughs a little

Josh:I think you do know but hey now that you're in college maybe I can give you a tour around the campus so you won't get lost?

Maya:Yeah I'd like that

They both smile at each other

Josh:So what are you doing after this?

Maya:We'll I was just gonna go to the cafe I heard everyone will be there

Josh:Of course!I'm going there too we might as well..just..you know go together since we're both going anyways right?

Maya smiles big at him again

Maya:Yeah let's go

Now everyone is at the cafe having fun and enjoying the celebration for everyone graduating families and friends are there. Riley and Lucas were discussing outside the cafe shop on when to tell their families. Then Maya and Josh came.

Josh:Riley and Lucas congrats again you guys!

Lucas:Thanks again man!Maya what happened we were looking for you?

Riley:Thanks uncle Josh!oh I didn't know you two we're hanging out?

Maya:I just got overwhelmed that's all and we just ran into each other in the halls

Josh:Yeah we we're both coming here anyways so we came together

Then Riley looked at Maya and became confused

Riley:Maya can I talk to you?

Maya looked at her worried

Maya:Yeah of course

She then takes Maya to the side where the guys won't hear them

Riley:Look no matter how mad I can be at you I will always love you Maya you're my sister and my best friend but I need to know what is going on with you?

Maya:And I love you too Riles always have and I always will but I want to know why are you mad at me in the first place?

Riley:I saw in your eyes when I said Lucas proposed to me that you looked sad the last time I saw that look was when we we're in texas for Lucas's bull riding, do you still have feelings for Lucas?

Maya:To be totally honest I thought I still did because it did hurt when you told me Lucas proposed and I was scared thinking it's happening to me again but then I saw your uncle Josh and it was like I had butterflies and all that other good stuff that happens, Riley I don't think it's me having feelings specifically for Lucas I just want the type of relationship you guys have you two are so happy together and I want that.

Riley then smiles at Maya and gives her a hug

Riley:Maya you are a great person you will have that trust me and from what I see with you and my uncle right now I think you're already on the right track

Maya then smiles at Riley

Maya:You think so?

Riley:Yeah I do

Maya:So I can't believe you two are engaged!does your family know yet?

Riley:I know I have been waiting for this for like ever!and no not yet we're talking about when and how to tell the right now actually(she says with a worried look)

Maya:Omg seeing your dad's face when you tell him is gonna be hilarious I wanna be there for just that(then she laughs a little)

Riley:I am so nervous for that but I need to finish talking about it with Lucas

Maya:Okay give me a sign before you tell your dad!

Riley:Trust me I think you'll just know

Then they walk back to the boys

Lucas:You ladies had a good talk?

Riley:Yeah I would say so(then she smiles at maya)

Maya:We sure did Huckleberry.

Josh:You wanna go into the party now?(he says looking at maya)

Maya:Yeah definitely(as she smiles at him)

Josh:You guys coming inside?

Riley:No not yet me and him have stuff to talk about right now we will be in soon

Josh nods then closes the door behind him

Lucas:So how should we tell them?

Riley:Do we have to tell them?Can't we just elop?

Lucas:Riley would you feel right getting married without them being there?

Riley:No..okay you're right we must tell them, I'm just nervous to tell them

Lucas:I am too but we have each other and that's all that matters

Riley then smiles at Lucas

Riley:Okay so I think we should just announce it in front of everybody so my dad can't hurt you with people around

Lucas looks nervous then quickly agrees

Lucas:You're right the bigger the crowd the better.

Riley then grabs Lucas's hand and smiles

Riley:You ready?

Lucas lets go of her hand and then slides the ring on her ring finger and then holds her hand again

Lucas:I didn't get the chance to put that on you yet but now I'm as ready as I'll ever be.

Then they both smile at each as they hold hands and walk in the party with confidence, both of their families greeting them and congratulating them on graduating and how proud they are and then they became nervous.

Riley:(whispers)So when exactly should we tell them?

Lucas:(whispers)That's a good question…

Lucas then looks around and makes sure no one hears

Lucas:(whispers sarcastically)Should we just elop?

Riley gives him a look

Riley:(whispers)No that wouldn't be okay let's tell them on the count of three

Lucas:(whispers)Okay...one

Riley:(whispers)Two

The Corey taps his glass to make a toast to his daughter

Corey:Attention everyone I just want to make one last toast before we start wrapping this up it's a toast to my beautiful daughter Riley.

Riley and Lucas then have a scared nervous look but Riley is trying real hard to smile and not be nervous

Corey:Riley from the day you were born I knew you were going to take on the world just like I did but only you did more than that you made it your own and you made it just as amazing as you are I couldn't be anymore proud of you I love you Riley and I know you will do great in college.

Then he gives Riley a hug and a kiss on her forehead

Corey:You will do even better with Lucas by your side

He then smiles at Lucas and pats him on the shoulder only making them both even more nervous

Corey:To Riley and Lucas!

Then everyone cheers to Riley and Lucas!then they both smile awkwardly at each other

Lucas:(whispers)Do we tell them now?

But Riley only heard him say now so she shouts

Riley:You want to tell them now?!

Then Lucas's eyes get big and everyone is looking at them confused

Corey:Tell us what now?

Lucas:Well...you see sir...funny story really

Riley:Me and Lucas are engaged everybody!...Surprise…

Then everyone pauses in silence for a good 4 seconds then they all cheer and applause except for Corey. Now the party is over and everyone is heading home.

Maya:Wow I can't believe you told him in front of everyone good job riles that was worth the wait to watch(then she giggles)

Riley:Yeah we'll I feel horrible his expression looked like I just destroyed him

Maya:Don't worry he'll get over it...soon

Josh:Hey Maya you need a ride home?

Maya:Yes!sorry Riley but I need this!

Riley:It's okay you have fun!

Then they hug goodbye

Now it's just Riley, Lucas, Corey, and Topanga

Corey:You two are not getting married not on my watch you guys are way to young you need to both live life!

Topanga:Corey…

Corey:No Topanga!they are way to young!

Riley:No we're not dad we're growing up!

Corey:Riley!you just graduated and now you two are getting married?!No!

Lucas:Look sir I should have asked first but I really do love your daughter. I promise I will take care of her.

Corey:No!you guys are not getting married!

Riley:Yes we are dad whether you like it or not dad I love Lucas and he love me and we're getting married!

Corey:We'll you both do not have my blessing

Topanga:Corey!

Riley then gets tears rolling down her cheeks and she storms out of there

Lucas:I'm sorry you feel this way sir I don't mean to ruining anything

Topanga:You didn't ruin anything sweetie you both have my blessing

Lucas:Thank you so much

Lucas then runs to go comfort Riley

Corey:Topanga how could you give them your blessing their just kids fresh out of high school and now all of a sudden they wanna get married

Topanga:Corey look at me, they are in love and when you're in love you do crazy things together

Corey:Okay and?

Topanga:And they we're just like us so young and so fresh but we did this same thing to your parents and remember how determined you were to make me your wife?we'll that's how they feel that's why I gave them my blessing because I know how hard it was being alone they need us Core to at least be their support.

Corey then nods as he realizes he was in the wrong

Corey:You know I love you right

Topanga:How could I forget

They then hold hands and head home and then they see Riley and Lucas in the living room and Lucas quickly gets up off the couch

Lucas:I was just leaving sir

Corey:No both of you sit down I want to tell you something

Riley:If it's about how much you're disappointed in us then save it we already know

Corey:No it's not that Riley, look I was in your guys same position when I graduated high school my parents we're not supportive at all me and your mother had to do everything ourselves but we learned a lot from it and we grew together as a happily married couple

Then they both smile at him

Corey:I guess I was just still see you as my little girl Riley and your now growing to be a fine young lady so yes you have my blessing congratulations to you both

Riley:Aww dad thank you this means so much to us

She then gives her dad a tight hug and a kiss on his cheek

Lucas:Thank you sir!I won't let you down I will take care her

Corey:You're welcome Lucas and I know you won't because if you do I will hunt you down

Lucas then has a worried look as Corey smiles at him

THE END!(:


End file.
